Names
by SlightlyShinyDestruction
Summary: What happens when Ryou realizes Bakura doesn't have his own name, that he  just uses Ryou's  last name?        Why, he gives him his own name, and goes to complain to 4-kids!                                               Rated 'T' for Bakura's cussing!


Names- A Bakura & Ryou One-shot

Summary:  
What happens when Ryou realizes Bakura doesn't have his own name, that he just uses Ryou's last name?  
Why, he gives him his own name, and goes to complain to 4-kids!  
Rated 'T' for Bakura's cussing!

(A/N)

Zoe: It sounds like a little kid show, but be warned, '_Happy Tree Friends_' is very _very _bloody.  
Ava: I luvz it.  
Zoe: Its about little fluffy animals killing each-other!  
(which is why I can_ totally_ see Bakura watching it...)  
Ava: Remember the Halloween episode where the rabbit's head got chopped off and carved instead of a pumpkin?  
Zoe: Yes, thank god its a cartoon, that was _GROSS_.  
Ava: You have to love senseless slaughter!  
Zoe: _I'm starting the story now!_

baka=idiot

* * *

Bakura was playing around on his Ryou's computer, mostly watching  
"Happy-Tree-Friends' videos, when he felt Ryou's stare from behind.

"What?"  
"Do you have your _own _name?"  
"What?"

He spun around in his chair and stood up indignantly.  
"You baka! Of course I have my own name and you know it just as well as I do!"

Ryou who was standing there indignantly after realizing he didn't know his yami's name said "Wrong, I don't know your name!"  
"What do you mean baka? My name is _Bakura!_" snapped Bakura.

"That is _my_ name, or actually _my last name_."  
Ryou said matter-of-factly.

"What? _Insolence!_ _My name is Thief King Bakura!_"  
He shouted getting angrier by the second.

"Unlikely."  
Ryou said simply.

"What the hell?"  
Bakura yelled in frustration.

"You see, '_Bakura_' is a japanese last name, an _ancient Egyptian tomb robber_ would never have a name like _that_."  
Ryou pointed out smartly, and to Bakura's disgust he couldn't find a good argument for his case.

"Fuck you! I didn't write all the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ shit. I didn't _choose_ my name,  
and I didn't _choose_ to have to _share a body _with a _baka_ like you, so go take all this crap to _4-kids_ or whatever."  
He hissed, turning back to the computer. He then resumed watching cartoon animals kill each-other.

"I can do that later, right now I must think of something to call you until then."  
Ryou said knowing Bakura was ignoring him.  
He waited for awhile for the attention to be turned back to him.

He got impatient, and clapping his hands together and getting up, he said  
"I figured out the perfect name! You shall now be known as _'Florence'!_"

The newly named _'Florence'_ turned around and yelled  
"What kinda fucking' name is that you _asshole_?"

But knowing the response he would get, Ryou had run out the door and yelled back  
"I'm going out to question 4-kids! Don't kill the cat or set the house on fire while I'm gone Florence!"

'Florence' let out a long stream of cuss words while searching under the bed for his collection of knives.  
When he found his favorite long-blade, he ran out of the room yelling  
"_Ryou! Your going to have scars that make Malik's tattoo's look like a paper-cut by the time I'm done!_"

He ran off chasing Ryou, never guessing that maybe someone on _you-tube_ was responsible for his new name...

* * *

(A/N)

Zoe: I lurvs a happy ending! X3  
Ava: Your pathetic. That wasn't even happy. That was weird.  
Zoe: And your obsessed with homicide. That is why I am the hikari~  
Ava: I was invented by you...so technically that means your a pathetic person who is obsessed with homicide. That. Is. Weird.  
Zoe: STHU before I eject you from this fic, and do the disclaimer.  
Ava: STHU?  
Zoe: Shut. The. Hell. Up. _NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I MAKE YOU EXPLODE!_  
Ava: SomniumWandrian (a.k.a. Zoe) does not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, or 4-kids, or anything associated with them.  
Zoe: I actually hate 4-kids with a passion, but you forgot something baka!  
Ava: Er...*reads cue-card*  
Ava: Oh, she doesn't own Happy-Tree-Friends, or Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged  
(Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged is where she got the name '_Florence_' from)  
Zoe: This is my first One-shot so sorry if it is suckish. (^.^;)  
Ava: You baka. Now your just sucking up to the reviewers—  
Zoe: Read and Review, Somni-Out  
Ava: Bye!


End file.
